Multimedia is perhaps the fastest growing application for computer systems. Increasingly, users are employing computers to present graphic, sound and imaging information to end users. Users are increasingly demanding ergonomic interfaces for managing multimedia presentations. In the past, a time matrix and programming language were used to implement a multimedia presentation. However, simulating a flexible mixing board to enable the presentation of music or sound with the display of information as a multimedia presentation unfolded was not possible.
Examples of current multimedia systems that do not have the capability of the subject invention are Apple's Quicktime and Microsoft's Video for Windows as described in the March issue of NEWMEDIA, “It's Showtime”, pp. 36-42 (1993). The importance of obtaining a solution to the routing problem encountered in the prior art is discussed in the March issue of IEEE Spectrum, “Interactive Multimedia”, pp. 22-31 (1993); and “The Technology Framework”, IEEE Spectrum, pp. 32-39 (1993). The articles point out the importance of an aesthetic interface for controlling multimedia productions.